Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98MN90-275-27xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinctive chrysanthemum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98MN90-275-27xe2x80x99. The breeding program which resulted in the production of the new cultivar was carried out at St. Paul, Minn. In 1978, variety xe2x80x9877-4M3-7, a Dendranthemaxc3x97grandiflora, a proprietary selection of the University of Minnesota breeding program, was selfed and the resulting seeds collected and planted. From the plants grown from the seeds, one line, identified as xe2x80x9879-Z142-2xe2x80x99 (unpatented) was selected. In 1981, variety 77-4M2-7xe2x80x99 was selfed again and the resulting seeds collect and planted. xe2x80x9877-4M2-7xe2x80x99 has the following characteristics: (a) the plant habit is upright; (b) the plant dimensions are that the plant has a diameter of about 18-20 inches tall by 12-14 inches wide; (c) the plant is hardy in zones 4-10 (west); (d) the flower of the plant is semi-double quill/spoon, yellow/bronze intensification under cooler temperatures; (e) the plant has leaves that are dark green in color, that are deeply raised; and (f) the plant is early season (6 weeks short day (hereinafter xe2x80x9cSDxe2x80x9d response group). From the plants grown from this seed, one line, identified as xe2x80x9882-124-3xe2x80x99, (unpatented) was selected. In 1985, a cross was made between xe2x80x9879-Z142-2xe2x80x99, as the female parent and xe2x80x9882-124-3xe2x80x99 as the male parent. The resulting seeds were collected. In 1986, seedlings from this cross were grown and flowering progeny evaluated. Seedling xe2x80x9886-135-38xe2x80x99 (unpatented) was selected and crossed as the female parent with xe2x80x98Patriotxe2x80x99 as the male parent in 1989. The male or pollen parent of xe2x80x98MN90-275-27xe2x80x99 was xe2x80x98Patriotxe2x80x99 cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,897) was commercially available from Yoder Brothers, Inc., Barberton, Ohio up until 1995 (when it was replaced by the variety known as xe2x80x98Nicolexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,507) and has the following characteristics: (a) the plant habit is cushion; (b) the plant dimensions are that the plant is 16-18 inches tall by 14-16 inches wide; (c) the plant is hardy in zones 6-10 (west); (d) the flower is white and decorative; (e) the plant has leaves that are dark green and deeply incised; and (f) the plant is in a 7 day SD response group. The resulting seed was collected. In 1990, seedlings from this cross were grown, flowering progeny evaluated, and seedling xe2x80x98MN90-275-27xe2x80x99 selected. The parentage of the new cultivar can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x9886-135-38xe2x80x99 (female)xc3x97xe2x80x98Patriotxe2x80x99 (male) 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings taken 1990 through 2000 at St. Paul, Minn., U.S.A. has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits a prostrate-type and massive floral display during its first and/or second year of growth;
(b) winter hardiness in zones 3-10;
(c) frost tolerant flowers in zones 3-10; and
(d) exhibits self-pinching.
The xe2x80x98MN90-275-27xe2x80x99 cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
When the new cultivar of the present invention is compared to the Chrysanthemum plant named xe2x80x98Lisaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,992), it is found to exhibit a more spreading and prolific habit accompanied with a massive floral display in its second and subsequent years after planting. Reference is made to Table A below which compares certain characteristics of xe2x80x98MN90-275-27xe2x80x99 to the Chrysanthemum plant named xe2x80x98Lisaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,992).